The New Begining
by x0xTarax0x
Summary: Bella's brother Emmett brings Rose, Alice, Jasper, and lastly Edward, back from his private highschool, for thanksgiving. How will Bella get along with all of them? And what will she do when Edward asks her a question, she has been waiting to hear. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning…**

**Chapter One: The Start…**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Bella, honey, wake up," I heard my mom say as tried to wake me up. The lights around me hit me as if they were shinning right through me.

"Ugh, turn the lights off!" I yawned as my mom got up and went to my doorway.

"You, need to get ready for when Emmett comes, hun." She told me just before, she exited the room.

I groaned not wanting to get up, but I did it anyway. As soon as I stepped out of bed, I got up and went over to my calendar to see what today's date was. December 20th. Today was the day that Emmett was coming home from his private high school which he was a senior at, for Chrismas. Emmett, was my older brother and as much as he bothered me I would do anything for him to be happy, which is why I was so excited he was bringing his new girlfriend to our house this Thanksgiving.

His girlfriend, Rose, wasn't the only one who was coming to stay with us, he was also bringing Rose's brother, Jasper, Jasper's girl friend, Alice, and Alice's brother Edward. Let's just say our house was going to be very full these next few days.

I sighed got up and got my bathrobe and went and took a shower. I took my time with my shower, liking how the warm water felt against my skin, and how relaxing it made me feel, and I washed my hair slowly making sure It was very clean, as soon as I was done with my hair, I then shaved my legs, got out of the shower dried off and put my bath robe on. I made my way from the bathroom back to my bedroom.

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

Take your time.  
Take my time.

Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around.

Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

You can take your time, take my time.

My phone went off, and I knew it was Angela instantly.

"Hey, Ang!" I yelled excitedly into the phone.

"Bella! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you to, hows your dads?" I asked. Angela had to go to her dads for Chrismas which was like, a 10 hour drive away.

'Ugh, boring as ever, he's to busy looking after his wife, who just happens to be carrying his child now, to even look at me." She told me with a groan.

"I'm sorry, Ang!"

"Yeah, its okay, so has Emmett and his bunch of friends arrived yet?"

"Nope, but I have a feeling they will get here soon though, so I have to go get ready."

"Okay, then," She told me.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Bye Bella!" She screamed as I hung up the phone.

As soon as I had hung up the phone I moved over to my closet, grabbed my favorite outfit, and threw it on and just as I slipped my feet into my ballet flats I heard the doorbell go off.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

My phone rang once again, and I sighed and went over knowing it was Mike, who would be calling.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike yelled.

"Hey, Mike." I said trying to sound enthusiastic about him calling me.

"Bella, I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight?" Mike asked, and I was actually shocked, Mike was popular and the complete opposite of me, and I never in a million years would think that he'd like me, not that I liked him back or anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike, my brothers coming home today." I said hoping he wouldn't say okay let's do it another time.

'Oh, okay another time." He said, and I mumbled an okay, and hung up.

I made my way downstairs quickly, knowing they were probably in the living room.

"So, mom, where is my little sister?" I heard Emmett ask her. I then stepped into the room, looking at all the people sitting down, but one person in particular stood, out and I instantly knew it was Edward, Emmett has described him to me on the phone before. I couldn't stop staring at him, and I didn't know why.

"Hello, Bella," He said in his angelic voice.

**_Review please, i really want to know what you guys think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning…**

**Here's chapter two you guys! **

**Chapter Two: Speech Less…**

**Edward's point of view.**

"You'll love my sister!" Emmett said for the fifth time that day, I could tell how proud he was of her; he talked about her all the way to his house, which was about an hour drive from Francis Academy, were we went to school. Me, jasper, and Emmett were roommates. But he had told us that he hadn't told his family, that, and whenever we asked why, he always just smiled at me.

Before we knew it we were at his house and me was telling us to just leave our stuff in the car and that we would get it later. And as soon as we got out of the car Rose made her way to Emmett and placed her hand in his. I stared at them, jealousy flowing through me. I knew how perfect they were for each other, but I also knew how much, I wanted someone to love me, to be there for me. I knew that all the girls at Francis Academy would definitely be willing to go out with me, but I didn't want them, they didn't want to get to know me, or anything that I wanted someone to be there for.

We made our way into Emmett's house and we were greeted by his mom and his dad. Emmett hugged them both and introduced all of us.

"Come, on you guys, we can go sit in the living room." His dad said, and we all followed him to the living room.

"So, mom, where is my little sister?" Emmett asked his mom. Right as the words came out of his mouth the most beautiful girl I had ever seen was standing at the door, and I knew it was, Bella, my- wait did I just almost think my Bella? Why would I think that? I just meet her!

"Hello, Bella," I told her and I instantly knew I shouldn't have, I knew that I shouldn't of been the first one to say something to her, but the words just came out of my mouth as if I had no control over them.

"Hello, Edward is it?"She asked and I saw so stunned by how beautiful her voice really was. I knew I should have answered her but I couldn't, so I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Luckily Emmett had finally noticed his sister's presence.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he made his was over to her, "Really nice sis, you say hi to someone you just met instead of me!" He teased her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emmett, but he was after all the first one to say hi to me," She teased right back. As she jumped right up onto him and hugged him tightly. "Emmett. I. Can't. Breath." She told him, as she tried to wiggle out of his arms. Emmett then let her down and she fell right to the ground.

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked her through all his laughing. I wanted to go up and help her up but I knew then Emmett would talk to me about it later.

"Yeah, fine, Em." She said pulling herself up off of the ground. "Hi, everyone."

Emmett then introduced everyone but me, and I had a feeling he was going to make one of his comments again.

"Well Bella, This is Edward, but I guess you already knew that didn't you?" He said with a laugh.

"Yes, Emmett I am way ahead of you." She said with a laugh.

"Okay well, now that is settled, I was wondering if I could speak with you, Edward?" He asked as I gulped and told him yes. I then followed him into the kitchen. He sat there staring at me for a minute, until he spoke again.

"Edward, do you have a thing for my little sister?" He asked me and I didn't look up to his face as I mumbled a yes.

"Edward it might be a good idea for you to look at me you know." He told me and I gulped once again, but when I looked up at him I could tell that he had a huge smile on his face.

"Emmett-" I tried but he interrupted me.

"No, Edward, let me say something first. Bella is very important to me, and I don't want you to hurt her-"

"Emmett, I would never!" I yelled outraged that he would think that I would hurt an angel.

"I know you wouldn't Edward, but just let me finish. I don't want you to hurt her, not that I think you would, because I know you are a good person Edward, if I didn't I wouldn't be having such a calm conversation with you right now. I can tell she likes you to, Edward." He said right before he walked out of the room and left me standing there. Did Bella like me? Did I deserve her to like me? Of course I didn't I don't think anyone would be worthy of her.

After thinking about that for a second I made my way back to the living room.

_**Bella's point of view…**_

Emmett came back into the room alone, which surprised me, were was Edward?

"I want to talk to you, alone, once Edward gets back her, Bells." Emmett told me and I honestly was dreading whatever it was that he was going to ask me.

**_I just want to let you guys know that when you guys review, you get a preview of the next chapter if you do, so review! Plus i also want to get at least up to 20 reviews before i put the next chapter up._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning…**

**I toltally love you guys! 250 hits, which honestly isn't a lot but its more than all my other storys but The New Bella which has 4000...but this is only on the second chapter so i can live with that!**

**By the way, when i give number for the amount of reviews till i update i mean thats how many i want for the total of reviews.**

**I no i havnt gotten 20 reviews yet but im being grounded so im putting it up for you guys!**

**Chapter Three: The Talk…**

_**Bella's point of view…**_

Edward came back a minute or so later and as soon as he did Emmett spoke.

"Bella, can I speak to you in your room?" Emmett asked not waiting a second to get me to talk to him.

"Fine," I said flatly as I got up and followed Emmett up to my room. As soon as we got there I motioned for him to sit on my bed and I sat right next to him.

"Bella?" Emmett asked me as we sat on my bed in my bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like, Edward" I didn't want to answer his question so I almost screamed with joy as my cell phone went off.

_Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
there's no turning back for us tonight__? _

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

we're flying through the night  
we're flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be...

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me  
You and me  
You and me

"One sec Em," I mouthed to him as I got up and answered my cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking with an Isabella Swan?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, may I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that was really rude of me I should of told you who you were speaking to! I'm so sorry!" The person said without actually telling me there name.

"So, who are you?" I asked once again.

"Oh, I'm George, and your dad had told me to call his house, but I did and no one answered, so he also gave me your number so I was wondering if I could speak to him?"

"I'm sure one sec," I told him as I covered the phone with my hand.

Then I turned to Emmett, "I have to run the phone down to Dad, okay?"

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know some guy named George," I told him as I hurried out of the room so he didn't have a chance to question me again.

"Dad!" I called as I made my way down the stairs to the living room.

'Yeah, Bells?" He asked as I saw him sitting talking to Edward.

"The phone it's some guy named George?' I meant to say it but the way I said it, it sounded like a question.

'Oh, okay!" He said, 'Bella want to show everyone were they are sleeping while I'm on the phone?"

"Sure but umm, were will they be sleeping?"

'Well, I figured Rose and Emmett can have Ems room, then Alice and Jasper can have the guest room, and then Edward can sleep on the air mattress in your room."

"Okay, that's fine."

"I'll be right back though you guys, I need to take care of something real quick." They said it was fine so I ran up to my room and told Emmett what was going on and he said okay and got up to leave the room.

"Bells, do you like him or not?"

**_Yay! Okay, i think we might go with getting it up to 35, till the next chapter. _**

**_also if you review you get a preview of the next chapterrr! :p_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Beginning…**

**ALRIGHT, I DESIDED TO MAKE THIS WHOLE AUTHORS NOTE IN CAPS FOR NO REASON, BUT YEAH, LOL.**

**OKAY I JUST WANT TO TELL EVERYONE SOMETHING THAT I FORGOT TO INCLUDE WHEN I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER, I REALLY SUCK I KNOW.**

**NAMEGRADEAGEBIRTHDAY**

**EMMETT- SENIOR 18SEPTEMBER 3**

**EDWARD- JUNIOR 16MARCH 12 (OF COURSE HE HAS TO BE OLDER THAN BELLA!)**

**ALICE- JUNIOR16MARCH 12 (HER AND EDWARD ARE TWINS EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE IT!)**

**JASPER-SENIOR17JANUARY 5 (MY SISTERS BIRTHDAY!)**

**ROSE-SENIOR18DECEMBER 28**

**LASTLY BELLA- JUNIOR(DUH)16MAY 26**

**ALRIGHT, LASTLY I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW SURPIRISED I AM THAT NO ONE HAD MENTIONED THE AGES OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN THE REVIEWS! AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL THAT DID REVIEW, AND I KNOW WE DIDN'T GET 35…YET, BUT I COULDN'T WAIT TO UPLOAD, BUT THIS JUST MEANS THAT 3 MORE WIL BE ADDED TO THE NEXT COUNT, SO HAHA! I'M EVIL I KNOW, LOL, JK JK, I REALLY AM NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN, I HONSELTY JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS, BECAUSE IT HELPS ME TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE ABOUT IT, OR DON'T LIKE, SO REMEMBER TO REVIEWWW! **

**WAIT, I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**OKAY GUYS I SERIOSULY NEED YOUR HELP WITH ONE THING FOR IN A FUTURE CHAPTER**

**WHICH SONG DO YOU THINK IS BETTER? GIVE ME YOUR TOP 3!**

**FALL FOR YOU (BY SECOND HAND SERONADE, ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS!)**

**LOVE STORY (AHAHA, GOOD MEMORIES!)**

**OUR SONG**

**MARYS SONG (A, B, C, ALL BY TAYLOR SWIFT!)**

**YOU AND ME **

**MY HEART WILL GO ON (AMAZING SONG!! TITANIC BABY!)**

**SAVIN' ME (NICKLEBACK!)**

**REALIZE (COLBIE CAILLAT! THIS ONES A LITTLE IFFY B/C IDK IF IT WILL WORK WITH MY PLAN.)**

**BUBBLY**

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST! (CASCADA NOT RASCLE FLATS, NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE THEM, I JUST LIKE THE UPBEAT VERSION A LITTLE BETTER!)**

**I KNOW THIS LIST COULD GO ON AND ON AND ON, BUT IF THERE ARE ANYOTHER SONGS YOU LIKE JUST TELL ME, AND ILL LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE, AND SEE IF IT WOULD WORK…THEN ONCE WE BREAK IT DOWN TO THE TOP 3 I PLAN ON BREAKING IT DOWN ONCE AGAIN, LOL.**

**OH AND ALSO I WANT TO SAY THAT THE SONG I USED IN EARLIER CHAPTERS WERE, **

**SORRY! NOW YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND READ!**

**Chapter Four: The Truth…**

_**Bella's point of view…**_

"Emmett, I just meet him so therefore, I barely know him," I told Emmett being completely honest, as I got up from my bed to get the air mattress out of the closet.

"Sure, Bella. You keep thinking that." He told me as he quickly shut the door behind him.

"I will!" I called out to him even thought he had already shut the door and was walking away.

I knew that Emmett had some reason for asking me this question, but I honestly didn't care, I was too busy trying to get everything ready so they could go to bed whenever they were ready. I knew it was still only noon but I didn't know how tired they were from there drive up here.

As I was plugging the air pump into the wall I heard someone knock on the door.

"Bella, can I come in?" I heard a voice say and I knew in an instant that it was Alice, even though I had not heard that much of her voice before.

"Yeah, come on in Alice!" I yelled back as I got the pump ready to be plugged in so I wasn't going to be rude and pump it while I was talking to her.

The door opened up and Alice and Rose walked in holding a CD in their hand.

"Alright, Bella, we were thinking of doing a little dance for your parents, and we were wondering if you would mind doing it with us?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I'd love to do it with you guys!" I lied, even though I knew I would end up falling all over the place, and also because I didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Before I knew it they had the radio plugged in a song was starting…

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
I'm a light on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

We did the dance over and over again, and I had made sure that Alice's dance was easy enough for me to not fall, and then we made our way downstairs to be read to do it in front of my parents.

_**YAY! I KNOW THAT IT'S WEIRD THAT THEY WANTED TO DO A DANCE BUT YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_

_**LET'S TRY FOR 40 REVIEWS? AND IF WE GET 50 I MIGHT JUST ADD 500 MORE WORDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTERRRR :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, sorry this is not the long awated update of the story, but i just wanted to tell you guys to check out my new story! (:_

_and don't worry, i will be finishing this story, hopefully this summer!_


End file.
